User talk:Jkls39
|text= WELCOME TO THE TALK PAGE OF THE GIRL WHO DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING! Talkpage is under maintenance as of the moment. Trying to "archive" this part. Right now, I can't organize it yet. Thanks to FinalRest for reminding me on my archive! My way of "archiving" really sucks so I really need to improve it. Please do bear with me. Sorry and PEACE! ^-^ }} Welcome! , so you can put that on your userpage if you want. Once you get the hang of talk bubbles I can even show you how to make your own userbox! If you wanna make more friends around here, all it takes is asking. Go up to anyone, talk to them about whatever and then ask for their userbox if you get along. Simple! Since you're working on a talk bubble, if you can't find an image/sprite you want to use, you should go and talk to 13sora, and I'm sure he'd be willing to help! He's super nice, so don't worry about bothering him or anything. In fact, go and bother him as much as you can. I will find it very funny. :P Just kidding, don't do that or he will hurt me. =D}} . It then took the information from my template page, found out what the code for my normal5 bubble was and stuck it in. It's much easier than writing our the whole code, right? To figure out how to set up your template correctly, check out this tutorial. You can also look at my template and of course you can ask me for help anytime, especially since talk bubble templates are kind of complicated.}} Hey Hey! } (UTC)|saber=Nice meeting you too! It looks like you've met most of the important people, I see that you are also a fan of anime! I actually have my own anime review page, feel free to check it out! Unfortunatly, I haven't seen Black Butler, Touhou, or Hetalia, sorry :/ But you can also check out LegendAqua's anime page, and FinalRest's anime page, im pretty sure they have some if not all of those :D (plus they're a little more organized than i am :) ) }} } (UTC)|insane=Of course I see you as a friend! :D Here's the coding for my userbox: About Roxas.. I left him a message about 2 months ago and then 1 on facebook and he still hasn't responded. Honestly, he probably won't respond to your message, but since he left, I took over the userbox project, so I can take a look at your userbox if ya want me to. :) As for the Anime Pages, they're just fun userpages that me, FR, and LA have. If you're considering making a page, that would be awesome! LA and I would have plenty of recommendations for you. hehe... and I will take Hetalia and Touhou into consideration! :) }} } (UTC)|light=You're doin really well being a new user! I would like to help you with the userbox problem, but I can't find the page. Shoot me a link and I'll be more than happy to help :D}} } (UTC)|hatnclogs=Because this wiki is based off of the "Do it yourself" rule, (not trying to sound lazy or mean, this is so that you know how to do it in the future :D ) I'm gonna show ya how to do it! Put |border-c=black right above the border size. If ya change your mind on what color you want, just replace black with another color. Here's a list of colors that you can choose from! ^.^ Just put the #numbershere thing where you want your color. For example, if you want indigo, you would put |border-c=#2E0854 Hope that helps!}} Hey hey hey! See ya around! 13sora }} Message me if you need any more help! }} }} Hey hey hey hey! 16:54, October 9, 2012 (UTC)|happy= *glances up at 13sora and Cofeh's sections, then proceeds to type her own* Hey hey is Chainoffire's signature line. ANYWAYS, I just wanted to say HI, because you're a newer user and HI is a good thing to say to newer users. So HI. I see you've already started on the basics, with talk bubbles and such. But you still need to make a cool looking sig. In that case, I can point you to somebody's sig tutorial*coughcough*. And you don't have any userboxes. Shame on you Here's one to get you started I hope you become a regular editor here! And, what do people call you? Kessie? Jkl? Okies, i think this is a long enough talk bubble. See ya around!}} 16:46, October 11, 2012 (UTC)|text=See the "Time" on this talk bubble right next to "Talk"? And the text in front of it? That's what a sig looks like in context. When you're not using a bubble, you just use it to sign you posts, if you use a bubble, it's not required, but you can still put it in. 13sora puts his sigs at the end of a bubble usually, sometimes I put mine in the "time" section. Alone, my sig looks like this: . You can either use your default sig, ~~~~, which should put your username, or your custom sig, . Five tildes, ~~~~~, will add a timestamp to it. And I don't think I created a content box on your talk page...it should just appear automatically under a heading.}} Actually, I just found out what was wrong. So you're gonna need to titel all your bubbles, for example call one "happy" and call another one "reallyhappy". So just tell me the names of all of them. Each one must be different though. Okay, I've almost got it. It's not completely finished yet, but I have to get off now, so either ask someone else to help you finish it or wait until I can get on again for me to finish fixing it. Of course, if YOU can fix it, by all means go ahead! }00:49, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Kessie! FR and I are working on your template...when it's done you'll just put - 18:04, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Should I say this...hmmmm Nervous LA any words? Nervous LA: Ummm ok..go away Pffttt....well hmm what to call this section.....ahhh! Welcome and hows it going? 09:11, October 11, 2012 (UTC)|baccano=Hello Jkls39, hows it going?.....having problems?...heard your a Black Butler and Hetaila anime person.....anyways if you need any help come ask me!!!...(Comedy in this section was deliberate.....Comedy LA: Yeah by me! LA:Urusai....ohh yeah )}} 09:36, October 11, 2012 (UTC)|time=09:36, October 11, 2012 (UTC)|shooter=A sig is well....hmmm ...it's practically a single form of text used to give out your Userpage and talk page, it's kinda of an alternative to the Talk Bubbles...and it's a bit more simplified compared to the talk bubbles. But it is something to have either way...as it's kinda tells you who wrote to who ya'know?}} Actually Jkls, All my sigs are actually on my Talk Bubbles as well..and LA does like having them...cos well we need them either. LA doesn't like them, LA can customize them in anyway so sig's are no nonsense whatsoever! 06:55, October 12, 2012 (UTC) You didn't offend me Jkls, I was merely pointing out that LA's Talk Bubbles had sigs anyways...anyways if you need any more help or some other cool stuff ask LA! 09:20, October 12, 2012 (UTC) 11:28, October 14, 2012 (UTC)|time=11:28, October 14, 2012 (UTC)|erza=Ok hmmm let's see... *If your using Wikia, go to New Photo's tab near the top, then press the Add new Photo button up on the top *If your using Monobook, go to the left side of the navigation and near the bottom, you'll see Upload Photo From there add in your photo (Uploading), just remember that .jpg's are prohibited in this wiki and most likely be deleted, hmm .gifs and .png's are acceptable. Hope this helps!}} 11:33, October 14, 2012 (UTC)|time=11:33, October 14, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=Also it seems your a Fate Stay night fan.....well LA tis too!!!!!. Though Fate Zero in LA's opinion is better...anyways have my friend userbox! :) }} 11:38, October 14, 2012 (UTC)|time=11:38, October 14, 2012 (UTC)|K= .jpg's aren't allowed as they are lower quality not to mention the white background they have, from this well yeah, their prohibited, Monobook is a different version to Wikia (sorta has a different visual format from one another). You can change it to Monobook by looking at "my preference" tab on your username tab. Then go down and you'll find a Wikia tab and you can change it if you want!. }} *Jaw drops* Friendship Badges and Stuff }} Userboxes are very easy to do: 1st:Make a page called ''Template:(PAGE NAME GOES HERE example: User Jkls39) 2nd:Copy says in my userbox to it and edit it in a way that pleases you: 3rd: To put it some where, put If you have any questions or if something went wrong just ask me! Tutorial Time! . Easy right? Now I'm gonna give you a tutorial on how to add a new bubble to your template if you so please....}} *'''Design the Bubble This part's easy. All you need to do is create the coding for your bubble like normal. *'Name the bubble' Again, this is easy. Just come up with a name like normal6 of xion3 etc. *'Add the time and name tags' In your coding for the bubble, decide where you want the time to appear when you use the bubble. In that spot, put this code: }. Now decide where you want the text to appear in your bubble. In that space, put the code: }. For example, if you decided to call your bubble xion3, you would put }. It should look a little like this: } |text= } }} *'Add the if code to your template'. Okay, this is where things get a bit trickier. Open up your template and go right to the bottom. Do you see the line that has }} followed by two spaces and then a whole bunch of }}'s? This is the area you'll be adding stuff to. On that line, click right next to the first }}'s and type | }|. For example, your line should now look like this: }}| }| }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} *'Insert your new bubble'. Straight after the part you just pasted, paste your new bubble's coding, complete with the } and } tags. As an example, the section should now look like this: }}| }| } |text= } }} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} *'Add in some more }}'s'. Right at the end of the long line of }'s, add in two more }'s. Eg... }}| }| } |text= } }} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} *'Add in the full code to your template'. Scroll down a bit and you should see the part with all of your bubble coding listed tidly. At the very bottom, just above the line with the category on it, type this: }|time= }}}. Using our example, that code will look like this: }|time= }}}. On the template the entire section will now look like this: }}| }| } |text= } }} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }|time= }}} }|time= }}} }|time= }}} }|time= }}}} }|time= }}} }|time= }}} }|time= }}} }|time= }}} }|time= }}} }|time= }}} }|time= }}} }|time= }}} }|time= }}} }|time= }}} }|time= }}} Category:UserTalk templates Press publish and you should be done! There are a few things you should know about your talk bubble template: *You cannot preview changes on this page. If you click preview the changes you have made will not show up yet. *Changes can only be viewed when you publish it, but even then it may not show up on the page itself. The proper way to test if your changes have worked is to test the bubble code out somewhere. If it doesn't work properly, go back and check. Even if a minor change stuffs up your entire page and creates chaos, don't worry because users are generally pretty relaxed when it comes to template editing because we all know how finicky it is. *Templates have a limit and there is only so many bubbles you can have on one page. Don't worry about this until your template refuses to add any more (it'll tell you if the limit is exceeded). *You can not have more than one template. Okay, that should help you out! If you could, please add another bubble to your template using the above guide, just so I can check you understand everything. Once you've got this down, I'll walk you through archiving! 09:30, October 19, 2012 (UTC) =Dusts off Webs=